


Hazbin Hotel: Stranded in the 4th Dimension

by UncleJimbo95



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Body Horror, But Alastor is Ace, But are there going to be some JUICY LEMONS?, But you can write about it if ya like, Dark Comedy, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just don't let Nyarlathotep know, Main casts are OC's, Maybe they'll visit it in the many rooms of alternate realities, Psychological Horror, So I'll add more as I go along, The answer to that is no, cosmic horror, pretty obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95
Summary: The Cosmic Horrors had enough of our shit with making fan work around the Almighty Radio Demon, Alastor.  He strikes a deal with them to play a game in order for our existence to not be erased. Now our characters are thrown in this cosmical game to destroy the fourth dimensional threat and save the literal universe, because most of us wants to fornicate with this serial killing red deer.(Will be updated as the chapter goes on)OC's in the story:Daniel (Spyno41)Amelia (MisticRays)Eira (Silver_Moonlight)The Countess (MoonDust21)Essie (Ravenousscorpian)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. If we come from different dimensions, does that mean we share the same husbando?

“Hm?” The Radio Demon is in complete darkness. He was sitting in his study just a moment ago. “Now what is this? A visit from an Elder God? How delightful! I was wondering when you would eventually show up.” Even if he couldn’t see anything, they let themselves be known by their overpowering presence. “Now who do I have the honor of meeting? It’s not Cthulhu, as he wouldn’t waste his time on this plane. It’s not Azathoth.” He hums and strolls around for a bit. A shadowy figure becomes visible. “Ah! The Messenger of the Outer Gods himself.”

“AlAsToR! yOuR eXiStEnCe HaS cAuSeD a CoSmIcAl DiSrUpTiOn!” His voice sounded very alien and almost like he’s gargling his words. Alastor laughs and twirls his mic stand.

“I can’t help it if I’m the most popular to the entire world. I wasn’t the most famous radio host for no reason~!” He proudly puffs his chest and winks at him. 

“SILENCE!” His voice booms very loudly, that Alastor had to lower his frequency. “I wIlL nOt ToLeRaTe AnOtHeR sToRy FrOm YoU oR aNy LoWeR lIfEfOrM iN ThIs pLanE. I wIll ErAsE YoUr FeEbLe ExIsTeNcE, AlOnG wiTh EvErYoNe Who CrEaTeD TheIr LiVeS ArOuNd YOU!” He looks directly at you, knowing full well of your presence “ReAdErS.” If he could pierce the glare through the screen, he would. Alastor hums.

“You could do that, but that would be so boring. Me, The Radio Demon, ceasing from existing just like that? No no. That will not do at all. If I’m ever to disappear, it has to be as grand as the Big Bang itself! How about this? Let’s play a little game. The demons who are connected to me in some way against your fellow family members. We lose, then you can finish what you started. But if we win, then we can still exist and let them have their fun. FOREVER.” 

“YoU eXpeCt LoW LiFe FoRmS To WIN AGAINST US!?” Thankfully, Alastor had him muted before he bass boosted. 

“I don’t know. We’ll just have to find out, won’t we?” His grin widens. “Do we have a deal?” He extends his hand. The God looks at it for a moment and then shakes on it with...some appendage. Alastor doesn’t want to know what it is. 

In that instant, he’s back in his study. He notices the slime from his hand and takes his handkerchief to wipe it off. Looking out the window, the familiar pentagram sky is now replaced with the night sky filled with stars. Actually, they’re not stars. Upon closer inspection, the lights are revealed to be eyeballs watching their every movement. 

“So the game has begun.” He says out loud. “Better let everyone know about the situation. We all have a part to play in this spectacular event!” He skips excitedly out of the room.

_Hotel’s Lobby_

Alastor arrives just in time to find Vaggie and Charlie at the entrance fiddling with the door.

“I wouldn’t recommend that if I were you. You may not be prepared to witness what’s on the other side.” Alastor warns them.

“Alastor, do you have any idea what’s going on?” Charlie questions. Alastor fills them in on the deal and how they’re now trapped in their domain.

“Why would you agree to such a thing!?” Vaggie screams.

“Dear, if I didn’t suggest the game, we wouldn’t be here right now.” 

“But how do you expect complete strangers to solve this!? Are they even capable of defeating gods!?” Vaggie keeps panicking. Charlie hugs her to calm her down.

“That is why we’re here to assist them to whatever they need to achieve their goal. The fact that they are connected to me, means I saw potential in them. I don’t plan on losing this game, so you don’t have to worry about that. With that said, let’s prepare for their arrival. We need to welcome them with open arms and food! They will most likely be tired from their journey.” He snaps his fingers and Niffty appears beside him. “Niffty, be a dear and prepare the rooms for when the guests arrive.”

“As you wish! I hope one of them is a man!” She says excitedly before storming upstairs.

“Has anyone seen Fat Nuggets? He was here for a moment and now he’s gone.” Angel says while checking under the sofa. 

On the very far corners of the hotel, black ooze leaks on one of the doors and the sounds of pig squeals can be heard from behind.

**Persona Q-Maze of Life**

**Ain't it great, how we met each other,**

**On this wild and crazy carousel of life?**

**Ain't it cool, how it changed the paths of...**

**Our lives...**

**Set us off on new adventures?**

**This carousel - takes us round and round!**

**This labyrinth of life,**

**You can't tell up from down...**

**Havin' so much fun...**

**We forget to check where this crossroad's takin' us,**

**But hey, here we come!**

**This carousel - spins us round so much!**

**Sometimes you don't know should...**

**You stay on or get off?**

**It's only just begun...**

**Welcome to this wild Maze of Life!**

In the vast wasteland of the outside, where it’s nothing but sand and rocks surrounded by dark water, there are many abominations of black ooze with eyeballs and tendrils hanging of all shapes and sizes. Mostly common ones being spherical. They love to chase their prey and will crush everything in their way, while chanting “Takkeli” or “Tekeli-li” endlessly. Even their own will suffer the same fate. One of those creatures is chasing a red-headed imp girl. She is going to get crushed, when at the last minute, a muted pink coloured fox demon girl tackles her out of the way. They catch their breath and the thing crashes against a boulder.

“What the hell is going on!?” The imp freaks out. “One moment I’m in my room and then I just appear here with that THING chasing me!”

“I’m on the same boat. I get out of my room and I'm suddenly here. The door disappeared behind me and those slime shits started chasing me too.” She’s more pissed than scared at this point. The slime is coming back for more. Before they had a chance to run, a giant boulder falls from a cliff and crushes the thing. 

***Red*** “Hahahaha! Told you it would work, Pork Chop!” There’s a chameleon boy at the top dancing with a pig on his shoulder.

“Is that Fat Nuggets?” The imp says while getting up. The residue of the slime becomes to take form into smaller versions of itself.

“Seems we ain’t done yet, Porky. And it looks like we even got more party members!” He jumps off to land close to them and snaps his fingers. 

**_Battle Time!_ **

**Persona Q-Light The Fire Up In The Night (P3 version)**

Everything goes pitch black and then spotlights are shined on them and the three enemy in front of them.

Fox: It’s just one thing after the other!

Chameleon: ***Blue*** No need to panic. We’re in my newly modified “Theater Mode”! Unless we purposely waste an action, the Shoggies will not attack us. We also shouldn’t worry about any other enemy intruding us from the outside, unless they’re really strong. So what’s your guys abilities? 

They look at him with confusion. 

Chameleon: What? You guys just got here or something? *Le Sigh* I’ll go first and show you. 

He extends his tail and lighting is coursing through it. He shoots it at one of the Shoogies and it disintegrates. Wasting an action, one of them attacks by slapping him on the face with its tentacle.

Chameleon: ***Yellow*** Fuck! That fucking hurts! Anyways, what you just saw was my “Talent”. It seems this place grants us such ability as Shoggies cannot be killed by any other means. Right now, I can only shoot lightning, but that doesn’t stop me from using it creatively. *Looks at the imp* Now it’s your turn!

Imp: What!? I don't know if I can do it.

Chameleon: Look, all you have to do is to concentrate and do what-

An icicle pierces one of them and it disintegrates. They both turned to see the Fox just as surprised as them. 

Fox: Holy shit. I did it.

Chameleon: Yea! That’s ho-AAOOUCH!

The Shoggie slaps his ass.

Chameleon: ***Red*** There’s literally three things to hit here and you choose me!? 

The imp takes a deep breath and her black horns grows larger. Fire is being materialized in between them and she shoots it, killing the Shoggie.

Chameleon: Wooo! Hell yea! Victory pose, baby!

**Exp: 5**

**Items: Sho-eye**

**_Battle Over!_ **

The entire landscape fades in. Fat Nuggets and the chameleon are jumping with joy.

"I can't believe we finally killed one, Piglet! Oh my god, it's been torturous being here alone with no one to help." He begins to cry and hugs the imp.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of me!" She pushes him.

"Sorry. Being stuck here gives you a lot of mental stress. I'm just glad there are other demons! Let me introduce myself." Fat Nuggets and him dramatically pose. ***Orange*** "I am The Neon Blooded Thespian: Quemaleon! If that's too much of a mouthful, you can call me Daniel."

**Character Sheet!**

**(Spyno41)**

**Name: Daniel Gomez Fernandez Lopez**

**Original Dimension: Hazbin Hotel: Redemption Through Sin**

**Talent: Electricity**

**Sin: Sins of the Father**

**Skin/Eye/Hair Color: Changes according to his mood.**

**Height: 5'4**

**Age: 26**

**Signature clothing: Plain White shirt and pants. Bare footed due to reptilian feet.**

**Primary stat: Agility**

**Author's note: He is great for deathday parties! Will Jojo pose at random, so don't fret when he's doing weird shit. It's mostly harmless.**

The girls are looking at him like he's a psycho. He motions the imp to introduce herself.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'm Amelia." She says sarcastically.

**Character Sheet!**

**(MisticRays)**

**Name: Amelia**

**Original Dimension: Hell Isn't So Bad With You In It.**

**Talent: Fire**

**Sin: Murder (Self-defence)**

**Skin colour: Grey**

**Eyes: Deep purple**

**Hair: Fiery red**

**Height: 6'0**

**Age: 27**

**Signature clothing: Black skinny jeans and a red top with a leather jacket. Black combat boots.**

**Primary stat: Strength**

**Author's Note: She's one hell of a waitress. Can play the violin and piano very well. Got a study full of books, she will love you forever.**

"Nice to meet ya, Am!" Daniel already giving her a nickname.

"Don't call me that. There are only two people in my life that are allowed to call me anything besides my name and you're not one of them." Her horns grow as she is already getting irritated by his eccentricity.

"Then I'm going to make it my mission to be the third person on your list!" Daniel cracks his knuckles as if he's ready to prove his worth now. She is convinced that he is insane. "What about ya, foxy gal?" Now it's her turn to be annoyed.

"I don't want you to call me anything else. My name is (Y/N)." Dan and Am blink and look at each other dumbfoundedly. "What?"

"What was your name again?" Amelia asks this time.

"It's (Y/N). Is there something wrong with it?" 

"It's just everytime you say your name, it sounds like you're glitching. Almost as if you aren't allowed to say it." Amelia hypothesize.

"We'll just call you Inari until we get your real name back!" Daniel reassures, basing his confidence on nothing. Inari groans, but accepts it.

**Character Sheet!**

**(Silver_Moonlight)**

**Temporary name: Inari**

**Original Dimension: Inside Of Every Demon Is A Lost Cause**

**Talent: Ice**

**Sin: Prostitution and stealing**

**Skin colour: Muted pink colored fur**

**Eyes: Bright Blue**

**Hair: Purple with grey and white at the tip.**

**Height: 5'3**

**Age: 25**

**Signature Clothing: Black leather jacket with a red corset underneath. Skinny jeans that are ripped on the knee and thighs. She wears black high heels casually, but at the field she will use running shoes.**

**Primary Stat: Magic**

**Author's Note: Loves cats and singing. Will kill you if you find out about it.**

"Now that introductions are out of the way, can you explain where we are?" Amelia asks Daniel.

"Fuck if I know. I was done with the most epic musical number at the top of the hotel and when the lights shut off, suddenly I'm here in this forsaken wasteland." He sighs and shakes his head.

"Have you found any way to get out of here?" Inari asks.

"Hahaha! If I did, I wouldn't even be here." He pulls out a paper from his pocket. "I have this place mapped out and so far there's no exit." He gives it to the girls. They examine it and it is just a bunch of lines randomly scribbled. It's official, he's too crazy to be trusted. 

The ground starts rumbling and Fat Nuggets squeals in terror. They all look behind to witness a twenty foot Shoggie rolling towards them. Without exchanging words, they sprint away from it, but it's faster than them. Fat Nuggets picks up a scent and heads towards uncharted territory.

***Red*** "Wilbur got something!" Daniel follows him. The girls not having much choice, follow their lead. The Shoggie is inching closer, but they can clearly see something rectangular from afar.

"Is that a door!?" Inari screams in between gasps. A door adorned with apple and snake design, just like the hotel! Daniel opens the door and they all rush in. He closes the door with the Shoggie being mere centimeters from them. The force sends him flying and rolls down the flight of stairs all the way down to the lobby. Everyone else catches up and they look around to find no one waiting. 

***Purple*** "Why am I getting fucked around like a ragdoll!?" Daniel punches the floor out of frustration. "Is this how I will always be treated? Just a fucking side character for the protagonists to step over!?" His voice is becoming more distorted as his body transforms. Everyone gets as far away from him as they possibly can. "You'll become a deadbeat actor, he said. That kind of profession will leave you hungry on the streets, he said." ***Black*** He laughs maniacally. His eyes are becoming camera lenses and his tail is producing a light on top of him, making his scales reflect the light like a disco ball. "That's rich coming from a guy who sent his own son to HELL!!" 

"So this is what all the noise was." Alastor finally appears sneaking up behind everyone. 

"Alastor!" They both exclaim and then look at one another with confusion.

"All the questions you might have will be answered soon enough. Right now, you both will have to calm down your companion's momentary insanity. Now show me what he saw in you." His eyes glows and wickedly grins. They both gulp and can feel something different about him.

**_Battle Time!_ **

**Persona Q-Laser Beam**

A spotlight is shone under everyone.

Amelia: I have no idea what's going on here, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let a boy with daddy issues beat me up!

Daniel: ***Red*** ShutupshutupshutupshutupshutuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUP!! You THOTS wouldn't know all the pain and suffering an artist have to go through to stay sane! We're always tiptoeing at the edge of the abyss!

Inari: Jesus kid, do you know when to shut the fuck up? Let's get this over with already.

Daniel stores electrical energy in him. The light on his tail gets brighter. Amelia shoots a fireball at him, only slightly flinching his posture. Inari materializes an icicle underneath him and gets pierced. He loses balance. The light is getting dimmer.

Daniel: Urgh! You son of a bitches!

He plunges his fingers on the open wound and covers the girls with his blood. While they're reacting in disgust, he turns off the light, making everything pitch black. They realize the red blood on them is glowing. Daniel surprise attacks Inari. Scratching her back.

Amelia: Are you okay!?

Inari: I'm holding on. I can barely see shit! Coward is using the darkness to his advantage.

Amelia: Don't worry. I know how to solve this.

She concentrates recreating a big fire in between her horn like a fireplace, illuminating the entire room. He's nowhere to be seen, until they notice black blood dripping from the ceiling. Looking up, he's crawling around for a bit and turns his head to face them, revealing a Shoggie coming out of his mouth!

Daniel: TeKeLi-lI! *Unholy gurgling noises* TaKkElI!

Tentacles come out of nowhere and wrap around him and the Shoggie in place.

Alastor: I will not allow any fourth dimensional creature to be inside this fine establishment. Ladies, would you mind exterminating it?

They nod and blast the Shoggie with their Talent and it disintegrates. Daniel's body spasms uncontrollably and then he goes limp.

**Exp: 10**

**Level up!**

Amelia: Huh. I feel myself getting stronger.

**STR: 7**

**MAG: 3**

**END: 5**

**AGI: 3**

**LCK: 2**

**New ability: She can now envelope her horns with fire and charge like a bull!**

**Level up!**

Inari: I could get used to this.

**STR: 4**

**MAG: 7**

**END: 3**

**AGI: 5**

**LCK: 3**

**New ability: She can now cause the atmosphere around her become colder. Making the icicle develop faster and stronger.**

**_Battle Over!_ **

The girls are catching their breath as Alastor lowers Daniel to the ground. The rest of the crew rush to see the commotion. 

"What happened here?" Charlie asks worryingly.

"Oh nothing much. Just this poor fellow having a slime creature controlling him from inside his body. Not a big deal." Alastor answers nonchalantly. Fat Nuggets runs up to Angel Dust.

"Fat Nuggets! Oh I've missed you so much! Where you hiding, my little rascal~?" He coos while the piggy snorts happily.

"Angel! Man, I can't believe I'm actually glad to see you." Amelia says to him, but she's met with a look of confusion.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He raises an eyebrow. Amelia is taken aback.

"What do you mean? It's me, Red. You've been coming to the Devil's Diner for a year and that's where we met?" Amelia desperately tries to get through him.

"I've never been to this "Devil's Diner" in my afterlife. And I've been to most restaurants in Hell. I'm trying to at least suck a cock in every place at least once." He smirks. Amelia is shocked.

"Come on. Don't mess with me, Angel. We had a plan to have a party to invite more demons to the hotel. Remember?" Amelia pleas that they remember something, but to her dismay, they shake their heads and mumble to each other.

"Hold the fuck up! You guys don't recognize me? I busted my ass cleaning every single room in this damn hotel, even though I'm a guest here!" Inari hisses. Everyone is getting more perplexed by each of their comments.

"Alastor, what is going on!?" They both shout at him. Their desperation makes him take a step back. He clears his throat.

"Now now. No need to fret, ladies. All your questions will be answered soon enough. I suggest you all take a rest at the moment. After all, you girls must be exhausted from your little adventure. And I would also prefer everyone to be there for the exposition. It would get very tiring explaining the same thing to every single one of you at a time." He sighs. "Nifty, be a dear and show these valuable guests to their rooms. As for the boy, we will need to examine him just to make sure he doesn't have any unwanted visitors in him." Everyone is unsure but accepts it. Niffty takes the girls to their rooms and the rest drags Daniel to another room.

_The Next Day_

Everyone is gathered at the big dinner table. Nobody speaks a word until Niffty brings the meal and sets it on everyone. The dish of the day is medium rare steak with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables on the side. Very American. 

"Wow! This looks very delicious!" Charlie chippers.

"Thank you! I made it because today is very special! Especially for you~!" She says this as she places the dish to Daniel, who has his head down ever since he arrived. 

"Now that we're enjoying this fabulous meal together. I believe I owe some explanations on our current affairs." Alastor proceeds to explain his deals with the Gods and if they ever want to go back to their own dimensions, they will need to collect certain artifacts from them and win. 

"That's vague as hell. How do we know where to find these artifacts?" Inari asks.

"If you happen to see a God nearby, chances are they're guarding it." Alastor answers.

"But why us? Why are we involved in all this?" Amelia asks worryingly. She doesn't like the fact of being dragged in a cosmical game, just cause some Gods doesn't like their universe.

"Well that's simple. All of you are here because the me in your universe saw potential in you. And based on your performance from yesterday, I say it wasn't misplaced." His grin becomes wider and they both freeze. 

Amelia is trying to figure out what makes her so special. She's just a normal woman with some personal issues. Okay maybe a lot, but that's a given to anyone being Hell. Then she recalls her kiss with him and blushes slightly.

Inari is also trying to rationalize her place in this situation. She has only been staying at the hotel for a month and Alastor is important to her? She looks back on the day he took care of injury and how surprisingly gentle he was. Now she's even more conflicted with how to feel.

Then someone starts laughing. Everyone looks at Daniel, who's now cackling uncontrollably. After a good minute, finally calms down.

***Gray*** "Holy shit. That's really fucking sad, man. I know you said I am a "star guest", but to think I'm here cause I'm the only one that tolerates your existence is just too funny." He says it very bitterly. 

"That's fine by me. I honestly could care less how any of you feel towards me. You're all here to win the game. Nothing more, nothing less." He sinisterly states. The girls are a little heartbroken that all the development they had with him has been reseted. They all eat with an awkward silence for the rest of the meal.

_The Rooftop_

Amelia decided to go up there to get some fresh air. She sits at the letter O of the sign and gazes at the dark abyss that surrounds them. It's funny how she's more familiar with the Shoggies than the people at the hotel who were very supportive in her time of need. Now they were like complete strangers.

"That's because they are." She quickly gets defensive and looks to her left and sees Inari sitting on the L. "I mean they're the same people but not our people, you know? I'm not a mind reader or anything. I just figured we were thinking the same thing."

"I know. It's just a lot to take in. Like who would've thought H.P Lovecraft's stories would turn out to be true?" 

"I thought Heaven and Hell were just made up bullshit too and look at where we ended up."

"You make a very good point." They both chuckle.

"Hope you guys got room for one more." They both look up and Daniel is hanging upside down on the T with his tail holding him. ***Orange*** "I'd like to apologize for my craziness yesterday. I must've drank the bastard thinking it was water."

"You drank the water there? I would rather die of thirst and I was right to think that, after what happened to you." Inari points out. He nervously laughs and they stay silent for a moment.

"So Inari, can you finally say your name?" Daniel asks trying to break the ice. She gives an annoyed expression.

"I can say it fine. (Y/N)." Inari very clearly says it, but Dan and Am just can't understand it.

"Man, why the hell does it do that?" Daniel is getting frustrated.

"That's because it is in a different frequency." Alastor says while he's casually sipping tea. Inari jumps with surprise as he appears out of nowhere next to her. Before she can protest, he grips her head and the sound of frequency changing becomes audible. "That should do the trick. Now everyone can understand your name."

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" Inari is very upset. 

"Come now. Please state your name again?" 

"How many times do I have to say it!? It's Eira Watson!" 

"I finally understand you!" Daniel gasps.

"I mean, it was just her name we couldn't understand." Amelia sighs. "But why are you here Alastor?"

"I came here to check on my special guests, of course." 

"So Vaggie and Charlie scolded you for your attitude earlier and told you to apologize to us?" Amelia points out. For a split second, his smile falters. 

"Hah. On point my dear. I can see why he finds you interesting." She didn't like the way he said that. "I'm definitely not here to apologize, just to let you all know we're going to have a meeting at the lobby in the next hour. We need to make a plan if we want to succeed." With that, he disappears. Leaving them alone once again.

"Anyone up for some UNO in the meantime?" Dan pulls out a deck and they play until their inevitable journey to the unknown. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! That was a doozy. Never in my life would I think of making this. I blame my insane nocturnal brain. Lots of talented people in the fandom, so I thought why not make a dtory around it, you know? I'd like to thank MisticRays and Silver_Moonlight for letting me use their characters for the story. Hope I did well portaying them as accurate as I could. Hope everyone enjoyed it and who knows? Maybe your OC can join the battle against the Eldritch Abominations and save the world!
> 
> Edit: Should've done this in the first place but I was tired as hell and wanted to publish this. 
> 
> Silver's fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751162/chapters/51893929
> 
> Mistic's fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946111/chapters/52375987


	2. In this timey, wimey, wibbly, wobbly world, you have to cool your head or else everyone suffers an overdose of cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems we have a new challenger joining the party! Sorry it took so long to uploads. Being an adult kinda sucks you dry with time and I gotta manage the little free time I got, but that doesn't stop me from writing for y'all! Enjoy the story!

"Now that everyone is here and full on our stomach, it's time for the next phase." Alastor says while strolling around. "Because we lack the Talent to destroy the Shoggies, we'd only be a liability if we go outside. Therefore, anyone without a Talent will never leave the hotel. This includes myself, as well."

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing?" Vaggie questions.

"Just because we can't leave, doesn't mean we can't be useful. Because we're in the Eldritch domain, some properties in this hotel have changed." 

"Really? Everything still looks the same to me." Angel answers as he pets Fat Nuggets.

"Very good, my effeminate fellow. It may seem like everything is normal, but how things function have been slightly altered from their intended purposes." He pulls out a vacuum. “I’m sure I don’t have to explain what this does. Now watch this.” He turns it on and instead of sucking like it’s supposed to do, a light pours out from it like a film and starts playing an old school movie. Everyone is understandably confused. “This is what I mean.” He turns it off and gives it to Niffty. “Another thing to take into consideration, is to be more careful to what doors we open.” He turns to the guests. “From which door did you come from?”

“I believe we came from the seventh floor. Don’t know which door we came through, though.” Eira answers. Am and Dan nod in agreement.

"And that is why we should be careful. We don't know what could be behind the doors at the upper floors. Down here, we're safe at the moment." 

"So then what's your big fucking plan, wise guy?" Husk asks while downing his ninth booze.

"For now, our guests will explore the outside to locate the artifacts, while we as hosts will provide any service they need for their journey. If there are no other questions, then I will excuse myself to my studies." No one says anything and he snaps his fingers to disappear. Most of them went their own separate ways, leaving only the guests and Charlie behind. 

"I know it may seem like we're bossing you guys around, but we really appreciate the help you three are willing to risk. I wish I could assist you in any way, but like he said, there's nothing much we can do." Charlie looks very apologetic.

"Don't you worry your pretty face, Charles. It's not your fault we're in this mess. We can shift the blame entirely on Alastor." Daniel reassures her.

"Plus, we all want to go back home too. Won't do us any good if we sit around doing nothing." Amelia adds. 

"Exactly. And even then, I can safely assume that you've been supportive to us since we joined the hotel." Eira says. Am and Dan supports her statement. Charlie feels much better and puffs her chest proudly.

"Of course! That is the goal of the Happy Hotel! To give every soul a chance of redemption!" She twirls at the middle of the lobby. "If you ever need anything, never be afraid to ask me and I will gladly help in any way I can!"

***Red*** "That's great to hear, cause I need to get laid." Daniel says casually and they look at him with shock on their face. He starts laughing. ***Yellow*** "HAHAHAHAHA! The look on your faces! Hahaha! It's fucking amazing!" He wheezes. Eira gives him a good punch on the shoulder. Charlie laughs nervously.

_Some time later_

Amelia is at the door where they came in. She takes a couple breaths. Bracing herself for whatever could be waiting on the other side.

"Good thing I caught up to you." Amelia turns around and Eira walks up to her with satchel on her arm. "Seems great minds, think alike." 

"How did you figure it out?" Amelia is intrigued. Eira shrugs.

"We both want to get out of here as soon as possible. And I hope you didn't tell Daniel about this." Amelia shakes her head.

"Wouldn't even consider it. That guy has been nothing but a headache since the beginning." She sighs thinking about it. He reminds her of when she first met Angel. Annoying, rude and loud as fuck. She didn't want to go through that again. Eira smiles.

"Of course not. We don't need unnecessary baggage with us." She adjusts her satchel. "Let's get going, before he notices we're gone." Amelia nods and they both go into the world of the ooze once again.

_Shoggie's Playground_

To their relief, the giant Shoggie is nowhere to be seen. Eira pulls out some sort of walkie talkie. Amelia looks quizzically at it.

"I told Charlie we were going to investigate and we're going to test if this works out here. Don't worry, she promised me she won't tell him about us being here." Eira starts fiddling with the frequency. "Testing, testing. Charlie can you hear me?" They wait for a moment.

"Hello hello! I can hear you loud and clear." Charlie responds. They sigh in relief, knowing they can communicate on the other side.

"Good to hear. We just got here and we're going to investigate for the artifacts. We'll keep you updated if something happens." Eira says.

"Okay. Just remember to be careful out there and come back as soon as you feel tired, threatened or injured." Charlie responds.

"Definitely. Over and out. Hehehe. I always wanted to say that." Eira giggles. Amelia smirks and rolls her eyes. 

Am pulls out a paper and starts making a cohesive map of her surroundings. Eira scouts for any threat. They take in all the details. The sky is filled with with dark clouds, almost as if it's about to rain. The landscape itself is lifeless, with the exception of the abomination. There are abnormal cliffs and giant boulders everywhere. They conclude it's probably for the Shoggies to gain momentum. The minerals itself are fossilized white. The water that's on the coast is completely black like tar. 

Eira hums a melody to herself. Amelia joins her and create a harmony together.

"You're pretty good. Are you a singer?" Amelia asks. Eira blushes.

"No. It's just something I used to do back when I was a kid. I just sing by myself and it helps me relax." Amelia nods understandably and doesn't press her anymore. Then the Shoggies attack!

"And here I was thinking they were just letting us sightseeing." Amelia snarks. She lets her horn grow and surrounds it with flame. She charges at them and impales two of them and they disintegrate.

Eira closes her eyes and takes a breath. One of them lunges at her and right before it reaches her, she opens her eyes and impales it with an icicle. Then summons more in rapid succession, impaling it more and the others surrounding her. Amelia whistles, being very impressed. More keep coming and they use their Talent to the fullest. 

"When is it going to fucking end!?" Eira shouts as they're being surrounded. They are getting tired. Amelia tries using her fire, but nothing happens.

"Shit! I'm too exhausted to use my Talent!" Amelia exclaims. Eira also tries using hers, but it's futile.Everything seems hopeless for our heroines. How will they get out of this one? 

"Leave it to me!" Who said that? 

**_Battle Time!_ **

**Persona Q-Light The Fire Up In The Night (P4 Version)**

A spotlight appears on the girls and the enemies. Daniel jumps into the fray! 

Daniel: ***Yellow*** Your lead actor has just arrived!

He Jojo poses. He always Jojo poses. Though it's hard for him to pull it off, due to the weapons he's carrying. A Shoggie goes for a hit, but with his quick reflexes, he dodges the attack. 

Amelia: For once, I'm actually glad to see you. 

Daniel looks at her flabbergasted.

Daniel: You say that as if I'm annoying to be around.

Amelia/Eira: Yea. Pretty much.

Daniel: ***Grey*** You guys are so mean! *Sigh* Anyways, I found us some weapons we can fight against them without exhausting ourselves with our Talents. I chose the dagger and handgun. 

Amelia grabs the short sword and shotgun, while Eira grabs the whip and submachine gun.

Amelia: I thought you said that they can only be killed with our Talent?

Daniel: I thought so too, but I found these babies while I was sploring around and I've tested them out. Watch! 

He dashes at one of them and slashes it. It dies. Following his lead, they use their newfound weapons and stagger the rest.

Amelia: This is our chance! Let's finish them off with an All-Out Attack!

Eira and Daniel nod and they all jump at them. A white cartoonish cloud is formed and they're slashing and thrashing about. Once done, Amelia jumps in front of the camera, fixes her jacket and places the sword on her shoulder.

Amelia: Mess with me and you'll get more than the horns.

**EXP: 11**

**Items: Sho-Cles**

  
  


**Level up!**

Daniel: Wooo! Feeling myself getting more pumped up!

**STR: 4**

**MAG: 3**

**END: 4**

**AGI: 7**

**LCK: 6**

**New ability: He can course electricity through his body, making him much faster for a short time.**

**_Battle over!_ **

“Phew! That was a close one.” Eira says, catching her breath.

“Too close.” Amelia pants as she wipes the sweat off her brow. She turns to Daniel. “I guess you noticed we were gone and decided to look for us?” He looks confused.

“No. I thought you both were here looking for me. I wanted to check this place out and I told Charles not to tell anyone cause I didn’t want anybody to worry.” The girls look at each other with surprise and laugh out loud. “What’s so funny?”

“Hahaha! It's just so funny we did the same thing too." Eira wipes the tear from her eye.

"Hah! I guess it must be fate that we're constantly stuck with each other no matter what!" Daniel laughs with them. They have a genuine time together. 

"Oof. Haven't laughed that hard in ages. Let me report in to Charlie." Eira pulls out the talkie. "Hello Charlie?" There's a pause.

"Yes! This is Charlie. How's the expedition going?" 

"We got ambushed, but we managed to kill them. We also found Daniel." 

"Hey Charlie!" He says with enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to hear you're all doing fine. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone know, so sorry about lying earlier."

"It's all right. We can't exactly say anything since we did the same too." Amelia reassures. Charlie lets out a sigh of relief.

“That’s good, but next time don’t go alone and trust each other as you’re the only ones that can save us from this predicament. And also remember to look around your surroundings better, keep yourselves well fed and hydrated, never underestimate your enemy, blah, blah, blah.” Charlie goes on and on with her lectures. 

“Okay mom!” All three of them scream for her to stop. They exchange more worried precaution and end the transmission. Out of the corner of their eyes, they can see someone approaching them. They ready their weapons and hold the ground as it keeps walking.

The figure is wearing what looks like a golden robe that is covering their entire body. It’s holding some sort of scepter with a weird yellow sign that looks like a question mark at the top. It’s wearing a weird steel mask that has no features at all under the hood. It has a crown on its head which has two long horns. It stops a few feet from them and stands there. MENACINGLY. It raises it arm as if to say hello. They still have their guard up. It materializes a stereo and presses play.

**Space Jam Theme Song**

It starts jamming to the song and they’re extremely confused.

***Violet*** “Hey guys.” Daniel asks.

“Yea?” They both answer.

“You see what I’m seeing?” 

“Yup.”

“Good. Just wanted to make sure I haven’t lost it again.”

The figure dances the whole song and once done, it strikes a pose. Silence hovers the area. Everyone is too shocked to do or say anything. It makes the stereo disappear and clears its throat. 

“I believe I committed the “Breaking the ice” ritual.” It says. The voice is very adroginous. Neither male or female. Maybe both? 

“That’s one hell of an icebreaker. Who are you?” Amelia asks. 

“Like my family, I go by many names. You creatures know me better as HaStUr.” Its name is slightly distorted for their three dimensional ears. “I see you’re utilizing the gifts I’ve bestowed upon you very well.”

“You mean the Talents and weapons?” 

“Yes. It was an oversight on my part that the AhjdJLH or “Talent” as you call it, would be too much for you. That’s why I also provided weapons. It may not be as strong, but they will cause less toll to your bodies.” 

“I don’t get it.” Eira speaks up. “Why are you helping us?” It laughs.

“HEhaJoHA. I'm only making the game fair." Hastur examines them. "I find you all interesting. To see a new universe expand this fast is very amazing to spectate. The last time a universe expanded this much in a short period of time was Undertale. Nyarlathotep was very upset by it, but he let it expand, as it wasn’t that interesting for him. Me and Yog had a wonderful time." It chuckles reminiscing the memory. Daniel was about to ask something, but Hastur stops him. "While I would to indulge your questions, you all have a limited time to save your other companion. I say that, however…" Suddenly, there's sound of what seems to be someone slamming something hard against a boulder. They turn to the source, which is close by. When they look back, Hastur is gone.

"Things just become more confusing by the second." Daniel sighs while shaking his head.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we have to help whoever is fighting over there." Amelia says. Ei and Dan nod, then run to the battlefield.

Not far from the action, they see a dragon lady in red dress demolishing the Shoggies around her. The brute strength she's displaying is staggering. Despite all that, she doesn't have the weapons to completely kill them. With weapons in hand and battle on demand, they rush to her aid. 

**_Battle Time!_ **

**Persona 3-Wiping All Out**

The dragon lady guards up on the group.

Daniel: ***Orange*** Don't worry! We've come to he-!

The landscape around them starts shifting like an earthquake! Then a boulder gets in between the group and lady.

Dragon: Stay out of this! 

She breath fire to the Shoggies and they die. 

Eira: Woah! Her Talent is fire too. 

She nudges on Amelia. A Shoggie jumps to attack, but she merely looks at it and cancels the attack! She grabs it by the tentacles and slams it to the ground. Then burns it to crisp.

Amelia: Damn! This girl is crazy strong!

Daniel: Hahaha! That just means we're gonna go back home sooner!

All the Shoggies have been eliminated. Everyone claps for her.

**Persona Q2-Nothing is Promised**

Daniel: Why do I hear boss music?

The dragon faces the group and lets out a huge roar that shakes the ground and the landscape changes again. Separating each other through different levels.

Eira: Do we seriously have to fight every fucking person that is joining us!?

The dragon jumps towards her and goes for the punch. Eira creates an icicle between them, but she breaks throughs and decks her right on the snout. Making her fly a couple feet.

Amelia: Eira! 

Amelia runs and barely makes the jump to aid her friend. She uses her fire, however it gets dispersed before it could land. Now the dragon is focusing on her. 

Amelia: God dammit! 

She breathes fire at Amelia, but she stands her ground to protect Eira. The fire doesn't hurt much, but it's still causing significant damage. Meanwhile, at the very top of the land, Daniel is hopelessly watching the battle.

Daniel: Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What am I going to do!? Think, Daniel, think!

Back to the action, Amelia is dodging and blocking her powerful punches. They hurt, but she stands her ground. She pulls out the shotgun and shoots. It's futile, as she makes the bullets disappear. An icicle impales the dragon on her leg and then more strike her body. Eira is now on her, but is still slightly dazed from the punch earlier. There is a moment of silence. The girls take this to regain some energy. The dragon lady is panting and grunting, trying to struggle free.

Amelia: Hey Daniel! You can turn off your Theater Mode now! She can't do anything! 

She yells at him. Daniel has a horror expression on his face. She follows his gaze and looks at the dragon. She is becoming more dragon like and her eyes become pitch black with only an orange dot being visible in those abyss. She breathes fire on herself to melt the ice. Once that's done she cracks her bones and growls at the girls. The wounds that covered her are completely gone!

Amelia/Eira: You gotta be shitting me!

Daniel uses his new ability to be so fast, everything seems to slow down. He uses this to come up with a plan.

Daniel: Okay. Nothing seems to work against her. We have to use something else if we're going to survive! She's our newest companion right? That means Alastor is connected to her in some way. But the question is what kind of relationship? Knowing that bastard, it's definitely not wholesome. Only one way to find out. ***Red*** Hey! Do you happen to know Alastor?

She flinches at the mere mention of his name. She levels the ground where Daniel is standing down and stomps her way to him. He is scared, but puts a brave facade. 

Dragon: How the hell do you know him?

She growls with intense anger. One wrong move and it's over for him.

Daniel: Me and him used to work together once in a very amateur play. That was a long time ago, but whenever I was there, man would he never stop bringing up this dragon maiden in a wonderful red dress. He would always say how much he founds you so interesting and elegant!

He tries his best to sell his lie, but she is heavily doubting him. Daniel thinks of something much more specific. 

Amelia: He also mentioned how he wished to walk the London streets with you one more time.

Eira: And how he appreciates your 30s fashion! 

Deducing from both her accent and attire, they chime in to support Dan's claim. The dragon is clearly very conflicted.

Dragon: Dammit! Everytime I try to forget about him, he always seems to come back and haunt me in some way!

With her guard down, Hastur appears in front of her. Before she can react, it places its finger on her forehead and her mind becomes blank. 

Hastur: Thank you for weakening her for me. Now this is the part where you write **_Battle over!_ **now.

**_Battle over! *Gasp* Nani!?_ **

They all slump on the ground trying to recover from the battle. Hastur is circling around her forehead while chanting something unintelligible for them. She's turning back to normal.

"It is complete. I have restricted her reality altering abilities. She can still use some of them, however not to the degree you all witnessed." It taps her forehead again, waking her from the trance. She groans.

"H-Huh?" She looks around and sees the group exhausted. That's when it clicks. "I was flying through a storm and next thing I know, I'm in this place." She notices Hastur and it does the arm raise of hello. She jumps away. 

"No need to fear me, I'm just your friendly galactic god aiding your chances of victory." It tries to sound as casual as possible, but the voice isn't making anyone comfortable.

"Where the hell am I!?" She shouts at him. 

"I understand you're confused, but can it wait back at the hotel? We all need to recover from the ass whooping you gave us." Amelia says. They all nod as they're trying to stand. She thinks for a moment and reluctantly agrees. 

Along the way, they fill in the basic details for their new member. How they're all from different dimensions, the game and their Talents, etc.

"By the way, what's your name?" Eira asks. The dragon lady pauses for a moment.

"You will address me as The Countess." She finally says.

"The Countess of what?" Dan interjects.

"Just Countess. That's all you need to know." The group looks at one another and shrug.

**Character Sheet!**

**(MoonDust21)**

**Name: The Countess (Glenda)**

**Original Dimension: Hazbin Hotel: Scars Don't Heal**

**Talent: Dragon Altering Breath**

**Sin: (Redacted)**

**Skin: Pale Red**

**Eyes: Ember like a dying fire.**

**Hair: Pale Blue**

**Height: 6’4**

**Age: (Redacted)**

**Signature clothing: Vintage 1930s Red dress and black heels. Yes. She will fight with those heels and kick your ass.**

**Primary Stat: Endurance**

**Author's note: Despite being a sourpuss most of the time, she has a soft spot for Charlie and the beauty of snow. Hates Alastor. Like a lot. But also loves him...a lot. It's very complicated.**

_Back to the Safe Hazbin_

The fresh hotel atmosphere has recovered their morale.

“You know, being out there makes me appreciate the hotel.” Eira points out.

“Hell ain’t much better, but I’d be lying if I didn’t consider this place my home.” Amelia thinks back on her times with everyone here. Especially with Alastor.

“I just want to take a looooong shower, reflect on my life choices and fucking crash on my bed.” Dan yawns and stretches. Countess hasn’t said much throughout their travel, but she is relieved there is something familiar.

They head downstairs where Charlie is pacing back and forth nervously. She notices them and gasps. 

"Countess!" She runs and hugs her tightly. Everyone is confused. She realizes what she did and lets go. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It seems that she has caused a big impact to your life, that your subconscious from the other dimension has momentarily overlapped by her presence." Hastur chimes in. She didn't notice it and does the same gestures as always. "Salutation, I mean no harm."

"It's a fucking long story, but ima hit the sack. Peace!" Daniel walks to his room. The rest went to their rooms too. Leaving only Hastur, Countess and Charlie behind.

"Did I miss our wonderful guests return?" Alastor walks in and looks at Countess. A flood of memories crashes into him like the Great Depression and recoils from the pain. They came as fast as they went. "My, you certainly come with a full package." He says finally regaining his posture. 

"Hmph. I know my powers have been restricted, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll smash your shit eating grin against the floor if you try something sleazy." The Countess warns him.

"Duly noted. Since introductions aren't needed, allow me to escort you to your room. You must be exhausted and I'll send Niffty to repair your elegant dress for you!" He may not be her Alastor, but he sure knows how to be charming around the ladies. Which makes it more irritating for her. They both walk to one of the rooms.

"Sooooo…who are you exactly? You don't look very demon like." Charlie asks Hastur. 

"I will gladly answer that question, but I've already stated it multiple times, in different realities already and I don't want to be redundant. How about we replenish the energy of our heroes with food for the next chapter? Exposition is always justifiable when everyone is eating!" Charlie looks at it very curious, but agrees with him. And so the Princess of Hell and the Unspeakable God cook the food for our fellow guests.

"Very paradoxical for me to speak even with a title like that."

You're a literal walking paradox, so shut the fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Hopefully the next one won't take as long, but life do be like that sometimes. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed reading and I will like to thank everybody for letting me use their characters for this wacky story. In today's chapter, I'd like to especially give my thanks to MoonDust for letting me use The Countess in this story. She's definitely going to be a fun addition to the crew. 
> 
> Here's MoonDust's story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124674/chapters/52808674
> 
> Thanks again and as always, I'll see you guys in the next one.


	3. What a great place to relax in the room of your killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been brought by my phobia of roaches. Where the fucker decided it was a good idea to fly onto my bed and scare the living shit out of me and kept me awake all night. So give your thanks for Cucky the cockroach for this chapter to exist. 
> 
> Just thought I'd write a breather chapter before the big game. Hope everyone enjoys it!

The guests decide to take the day off from exploring and just relax with everyone at the hotel. Exposition will have to wait another day, Hastur.

"What a shame. I had been waiting for my moment to give out such important information." Hastur would pout if it had a visible face.

"Who are you talking to?" Amelia asks walking past it.

"Do not worry yourself. By the way, how are you going to spend your day?" 

"Oh. I am going to Alastor's studies to read something." 

"I see, but there are many books around this hotel to read. Are you sure you're not going there for the company instead?" Amelia gives it a sharp look. "My apologies if I offended you in any way. He may not be the same, but he has some glimpses of your interactions in your dimension with him, if that makes you feel any better?" Amelia lights up at the possibility of him remembering her.

"Thanks. That does make me feel better." She makes her way to her destination.

"I wonder what the rest are doing?" Hastur walks to the lobby and finds Daniel snatching Eira's wallet from her back pocket.

"Wow. You're learning quick. The key to pickpocketing is to misdirect their attention, while you're subtlety going for the cash. It also helps that you're Talent makes you faster." Eira lectures.

"Thanks Ei! You sure know your way in skullduggery." Daniel gives her wallet back.

“Having fun?” Hastur asks.

“Yo Has! Eira is teaching me how to steal shit!”

“And how’s that working out?” Daniel shows in the palm of his hand the golden question mark that’s supposed to be on the scepter. “OhejoJa! Most impressive. Even with my all reality seeing vision, I did not notice your movements. You are certainly improving your craftsmanship.” It grabs the item and puts it back where it belongs.

“I mean as the Thief of the group, it comes with the package. Not only stealing but also infiltrating enemy territory undetected and while looking stylish.” He takes out his dagger and fiddles with it. “Come on, Ei. We’re supposed to find a movie.”

“A movie?”

“Charlie wants us all to watch a movie together later today." Eira tells it. 

"Yea. You should join us later if ya like." Daniel smiles at Hastur.

"Most certainly. It shall be quite the unique experience to watch it with followers instead of by myself."

"See ya in a bit then." Daniel slaps Eira ass. "Last one there is a foxy THOT! Hehehe!" He crawls up the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" She runs up the stairs to chase him and she summons icicles to hit him. He uses his Talent to barely dodge them as he climbs.

"It gladdens me that they're using their AgjDc to their fullest potential. Now I where's our newest member?" Hastur strolls around the hotel. He knocks onto the Countess's room. 

"Come in." She calls out. Hastur waltz into her room. Very spacious and elegant as her choice of attire. She has stacks of papers on her desk and is still currently writing something.

"I see you've accustomed yourself to the situation very well. Hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing?" It tilts it head sideways curiously like a dog.

"I'm making a map of the dimension we were at. Based on the ones Daniel and Amelia drew, there's many inconsistencies due to it being a fourth dimensional area." She says looking over the maps.

"It would be very challenging to navigate such areas. Allow me to assist you." It pulls out a map, but it's blank. "This will assist you in your journey. It may look empty, but whenever you enter a dimension, it will automatically fill in explored territory. You may add notes if you so wish." She gives it a curious.

"This will definitely help, but aren't there going to be repercussions for you assisting us this much?"

"Do not worry yourself. Nyarlathotep is helping his proxies the same as me. Did you know everyone is watching a movie today?"

"Yeah. I heard." She starts writing some notes.

"Will you be joining us?"

"No." Quick and to the point.

"And why not?" 

"Because I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Ah yes. You want to go back and be with your trusty companion, Rudy." She stops writing. "How do I know this, I presume you'll be asking me? It's simple. I have been watching you since the start of your story along with the rest. I even know about your relationship with Jo-"

"Stop. Right. _Fucking._ There." She hisses.

"My apologies. That's a very sensitive subject and a spoiler at this stage in the story. The point of my point is that time is extremely relevant in this dimension. You could spend years in here, but only minutes have passed back home for you. Therefore you have time to "chillax with the homebois" as some would put it."

"You want me to watch some movie? Fine. I'll do it, but only because I know you won't leave me alone if I don't." She slams the pen down and get up.

"Wonderful! Everyone will be delighted for your presence. Especially Alastor." She scoffs at that statement and walks out the room. "Time is also relevant for me. It may seem that she left a second ago, but in their eyes an hour thirty-six minutes and fifty-two seconds has passed. They all should be gathered in his studies by now." 

Hastur, in a blink of an eye, teleports in said room and everyone is gathered. Charlie, Vaggie, Dan and Eira are fiddling with the vacuum to make the movie play. Amelia is trying very hard to concentrate on the book, but the chaos around her prevents it. Angel and Niffty are intensively leering on Daniel's gluteus maximus. Countess is standing by the window, clearly not wanting to be here. Husk shares the same sentiment next to her. Alastor is at his desk drinking tea. Smiling, but definitely not enjoying the surprise guests in his domain.

"Oi! Quit touching my ass, Angel!" Daniel blames.

"How rude. If I touched such luscious buns, I would've nibbled on them~." Angel teases.

"I didn't touch anything either!" Niffty mischievously giggles. To not have any mystery, they both touched it.

"I don't give a shit who did it! Just cease the fagottry this instance!" He uses his tail to lash their hands away.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Eira remarks.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Vaggie sighs as she shakes her head. They finally get the movie going and sit on the floor to watch whatever it's projecting. 

The title of the movie is called "Labyrinth". It features a fair maiden and a man with tight spandex in which the maiden is traversing a labyrinth to find her little brother, before time runs out.

"Now this is a classic." Daniel remarks as he reaches for a popcorn. The musical numbers are cheering Charlie and Eira up. Amelia puts down the book and sat closer to the group to watch it. By the halfway point, the maiden is dancing with the man in spandex at a ballroom. This peaks Countess interest and joins in. By the climax, everyone but Alastor is engrossed by the film. The Goblin King is trying to make her stay but she refuses. One line did catch Alastor's attention.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." 

For some reason, that line seems to stick to him. Maybe it's because of the fact, most of the memories that has overlapped has caused some confusing emotions. Seeing everyone happy and enjoy themselves is actually...nice. He shakes his head at the thought. That can't be possible. It's just the overwhelming pressure that the guests have provided him mentally that is causing this emotional turmoil. Once they finally finish the game, they all will go to their own dimensions and be back to normal again. He hopes so.


	4. The banquet of exchanges. The first boss finally appears!

Everyone is gathered at the dinner table fully rested and chatting with each other cheerfully. Angel is trying to get Daniel to have sex with him, but he ain’t having it! Nifty is resting on top of Dan’s head, which he doesn’t mind because she always did that back in his dimension. Some things never change. Eira, Amelia, Charlie and Vaggie are talking, while trying to include Countess to the conversation. She gets flustered and awkward as she’s not used to being in a big crowd. Especially with Alastor being there. He’s just enjoying his meal peacefully. Humming happily to himself as he muted the chaos around him. Husk is just grouchy, eating and drinking booze with his “I’m done with everyone’s shit” face.

"Now that everyone is having a jolly gay old time, I would like to start with my exposition.” Hastur pulls out a paper that's opening from all dimensions. "As you know, collecting artifacts will be the winning conditions of this game. There are four in total. However, Nyarlathotep has made sure to have the proxies guard them from you. Their Talents are much more powerful than the ones I’ve bestowed you, however your abilities can evolve unlike them. Is everyone following?” They all nod. “Good. Now as for the items, they can be used to upgrade your weapons or enhance certain properties with this.” Hastur pulls out a toaster and puts the Sho-eye. It shakes a little and out comes a red sword from the other end!

“Woah! That’s crazy!” Amelia exclaims as she checks out her new weapon. Hastur gives the toaster to Alastor.

“Hmm. Interesting contraption. A perfect job for the manager!” Alastor suggests and passes it to Vaggie.

“Another thing to note is the drinks provided at the bar can increase your vitality as you venture.” Hastur explains.

“If that’s the case, then you can only take a small supply of drinks. Don’t want none of you dropping and fucking wasting them. We only have a limited supply.” Husk says as he downs his twentieth bottle.

“I suggest it’s better to explore and try it for yourselves. Meeting adjourned!” 

_Some time later_

The guests are getting their supplies ready for the journey. Hastur provided The Countess with a halberd and an assault rifle. 

***Blue*** "So what's gonna be our role?" Daniel asks. The girls stop what they're doing and raise their eyebrows. "You know, like what we specialize in? For example, I'm very agile, so a sneaking scout fits my role pretty well." He emphasizes by front flipping.

"Hmmm. I never thought of that." Amelia admits.

"I will be the intelligence of the group." The Countess chips in. She pulls out a map and other notes. "We've so far covered a good amount of land, but we are nowhere closer to finding the artifact. My guess, it should be on the farthest point we can reach." She points at the uncharted territory. 

"Okay! I guess that will make you our field leader then." Dan pats Amelia on the back.

"M-Me!?" She stutters.

"Of course. You're actually pretty good at leading us in the face of danger." He suggests. "I'm more of a lone wolf and can't lead for shit and while our dragon fellow is strong with the smarts, her emotions can cloud her judgement." The Countess glares him down. 

"I don't mind it." Eira pitches in.

"Eira, you shall be her vibe checker. Every leader needs a second banana." Ei and Am look at one another.

"If everyone wants me too, then I'll try my best!" Amelia pumps herself. The rest nods in agreement, ready to depart.

_Shoggie's Playground_

Daniel patrols the area for any Shoggies. He gives the signal of the coast being clear and proceeds to move on. They extend further to the uncharted territory. Keeping their eyes peeled for anything. Then Shoggies attack!

**_Battle time!_ **

**Persona Q2-Pull the Trigger**

Nine Shoggies are surrounding them! 

Amelia: These are nothing to worry about, so I trust everyone will make the right calls.

Eira is making the area around her colder.

Countess: Hold on.

She releases an icy breath at Eira. Her ice disperses and kills five of them instantly.

Countess: I can alter my dragon breath to enhance your elemental affinity to make it more powerful. 

Eira: Woah! That's amazing.

The rest of the enemies huddle and fuse together to become a bigger Shoggie! It uses its elongated tendrils to swipe the group. It hits everyone, but the Countess stands her ground. She grabs hold of the tentacle with one hand and empties her assault rifle at it. Amelia recovers quickly, using this opportunity to slice it off. It screeches in pain.

Countess: Follow my lead!

Amelia: I'm with you!

They perform an All-Out Attack! The Countess jumps in front of the screen, elegantly twirls her halberd, then smashes it to the ground.

Countess: Know your place, vile creature!

**Exp: 22**

**Items: Large Sho-cles**

**Large Sho-eyes**

**Level up!**

Countess: It's only natural.

**STR: 6**

**MAG: 6**

**END: 9**

**AGI: 3**

**LCK: 4**

**New ability: Her Dragon Breath has healing properties now. It can also alternate to debuffing the enemies.**

**_Battle over!_ **

They put their weapons away. They all drink alcohol to recover their health and it actually works.

"Ugh. Welp, it wasn't lying about that. Though why did it have to be alcohol?" Daniel whines. They just shrug. Anything is possible in this realm so they stop bothering to question it. Countess pulls out the map and it's marking territories.

"If we are to trust this, we should be getting closer to the edge. We should keep vigilant as who knows what can awai-" Countess stops herself as she notices tentacles rushing behind Dan. "Daniel behind you!" But it's too late. It wraps around him and drags away.

"So you're the nuisances that have killing my babies." They hear a voice coming on top of them. There's a female demon with white hair and dark gray skin, scanning them coldly with her emerald eyes. She's wearing a pink vest and black skirt, with green fur at the edge of the clothing. Daniel is behind her, struggling from the tentacles he's binded.

"Hey! We're not your enemy! We're trying to find a way out to get out of this place!" Amelia reasons with her.

"That's exactly why I'm stopping you. I've been tasked by Nyarlathotep to kill anyone trying to steal the artifact." She smirks and snaps her fingers. The tentacles squeeze Daniel harder, making him scream. Then Shoggies appear around them. They start to sing.

"She's the Queen of Beasts~! She can smell your fear~! In this biosphere~! Don't be fooled by the pink~! All their eyes say "Don't attack me!" She's the Apex Predator~!" The Shoggies chant. 

"If only Charlie was here to witness your demise. Her face would be priceless." She smirks.

"Aaaah! Charlie!? SHE'S HERE!!" Daniel desperately screams. Her eyes widens and stops the Shoggies.

"Really? She's here?" She eyes him suspiciously. "All right. Here's what we're going to do. You three will bring me Charlie and we'll meet up further down where my mansion is located. I'll keep him hostage if you try anything shady." She walks away. Daniel makes eye contact with Eira before they take him. 

"Dammit!" Amelia stomps the ground. They just stand there trying to assess the situation. "What are we going to do?" 

"As frustrating as this is, there's not much we can do but head back and we'll think of something from there." Countess said.

"Actually, I think we should head to the mansion right now. She will think we went back and that can give us an opportunity to surprise her." Eira suggests.

"But she has Daniel. If we don't bring Charlie, she'll kill him." Am says worryingly.

"I trust he can take care of himself and will find a way to get out." Eira reassures. Amelia pauses for a moment.

"All right. We'll go and save him. Is that okay with you?" Amelia asks the Countess.

"I thought you were the leader? I'll do whatever you need me to do." She smiles. Amelia nods and they all jog towards their destination.

_Crazy Bitch's Mansion_

***Gray*** "Why do I feel like this won't be the last time I'll be in a cage?" Daniel is in a metal cage at one of the many rooms of the place. There’s a couple of Shoggies patrolling around him. He must be in a doll room cause there’s a bunch of them staring directly at him. He hates fucking dolls. "Lady Luck, this better be all worth it when you grace me with that good fortune." His prayers are answered somewhat. The kidnapper walks into the room.

"Hmmm. You better hope they bring Charlie if they value your life." She threatens.

"Technically, I'm already dead. So I got nothing of value. By the way, you're pretty good looking. Curvy and with some nice tits. The downside is that you're a complete and utter cunt. This is why Charles is so much bet-" She gets close to the cage. She reveals her many eyes focusing directly at him.

"Listen to me you little shit! Just because you're not dead, doesn't mean I can't rough you up if you keep spewing bullshit with that big mouth of yours! Am I clear?"

***Pink*** "C-Crystal." She composes herself and leaves the room. A strum of a guitar can be heard somewhere. ***Blue*** "I hope Eira got my message, cause it would suck if no one was here to kick her ass." He says while dangling the keys he pickpocketed with his tail.

←To Be Continued

**Yes-Roundabout**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile, waiting on some of the stories to update and scouting some potential members can eat your time away. Hope everyone enjoyed the story and have a good day!


	5. A big showdown against the hentai tentacles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! You thought I abandoned this story, but you thought wrong!

The girls are on top of the cliff, looking over the giant golden mansion in the middle of nowhere. Eira is scouting the place with the binoculars.

"The place is crawling with Shoggies. It's going to be difficult to sneak in unnoticed." She says.

"I say we just force our way in. They're not expecting us to be here so soon." The Countess suggests. Amelia assesses the situation.

"Let's give him five minutes to give us an opening. If nothing happens by then, we'll go with your plan." They nod and both wait for a signal.

_ Inside the mansion _

Daniel eliminates the bodyguards using his Talent and opens the cage.

"That was easy. I guess she didn't expect me to pickpocket her ass. I'm not in the clear, though. Still need to find the artifact and a way out." He slowly opens the door and looks through the crevice. As expected, there are more patrolling the area. He thinks for a moment. Even if he crawls on the white walls, he'd immediately be spotted. White walls...That's it! It takes every fiber in his body to forcibly change his scales white. "Oof. That should do it."

Using the Speedy Dan ability he quickly got onto the wall. One of them felt his presence and stared intently at the spot where he is completely still. Daniel is sweating from the thought of being caught. After some seconds, the Shoggie goes back to its patrolling duties. He sighs with relief and slowly navigates the place. He gets close to a fancy looking door and sneaks his way in.

Not surprisingly, the room is fancy with riches and based on Eldritch designs. He hears Helsa in the bathroom taking a shower. He tiptoes around as he checks through the drawers for the artifact. The night stand next to the bed has a book with her initials. He opens it to see if it contains the location of what they're looking for. He didn’t get to read much, when something moved in the corner of his eye. He turns to see many eyeballs looking at him through the window.

“What the fuck!?” He couldn’t stop freaking out, as tentacles crashed through the window to try to grab him. He dodges them and uses his ability to run swiftly out of the room. Now he has alerted all the Shoggies in the vicinity. “Just my fucking luck!”

_ Back to the girls _

The Shoggies are going inside the mansion in a hurry.

“That’s our signal. Let go!” Countess says as she spreads her wings. Amelia jumps on her back, while Eira is being held to the front. She jumps and flies towards the building. 

“Woah!” Eira and Amelia are amazed by the flying.

“Don’t get used to it. I’m only doing this because we need to make haste.” Countess says. They both are slightly disappointed. They perfectly land and take a couple of them down. Shoggies are now focusing on them. The Countess uses her fire breath to enhance Amelia's abilities. Am unleashes a stream of fire between her horns and incinerates the Shoggies in front of her.

"Holy shit! You weren't kidding about enhancing our Talent!" Amelia praises her.

"Yeah, but I can't do it too often. It takes a good amount of energy to do." The Countess replies, as she kills the enemy with her halberd in one sweep. Eira whips up the little slimes and shoots them in the air. 

They clear the area outside. Before they go in, the door is being banged, as if a strong force is trying to break through. They step back and prepare for the worst. The door opens and Daniel flies out of it. He's pretty banged up, but still alive. He has the diary clutch to his chest, like his life depends on it. Countess uses her healing breath to recover his injuries.

"Ack! That kind of stings!" He complains. Opening his eyes, he is overjoyed to see the girls.  ***Yellow*** "You guys came!"

"Of course. I got your message loud and clear." Eira taps her head. He smiles, then quickly turns to fear as he scrambles to stand up.

"Careful! There's a giant ass Shoggie in there!" He warns them. They all look at the door and witness a giant blob squeezing through the small entrance. 

It is much bigger than they anticipated. It's larger than the mansion itself! The Shoggie is filled to the brim with eyes and tendrils. Helsa emerges from the thing. 

"You think you're all soooo clever? Trying to prepare a sneak attack, while I was having a peaceful shower!?" She motions slamming the ground and the Shoggie copies her action. "I will not let such insolence be-!" She notices the book Daniel has. "Is that my diary!? Hand it over at once!"

"No way, Jose. This thing may contain the info we need. The only way you're getting it back, is prying it from my cold dead hands!" Dan shouts.

"Then that's exactly what I will do!" The Shoggie roars!

**_Battle time!_ **

**Persona 5-Blooming Villain**

**The Pink Apex Shoggoth: Helsa Von Eldritch**

Spotlights are shined above the boss and the party.

Helsa: All this would've been avoided if you just brought me Charlie, but you just had to be a thorn on my side!

Amelia: Back at you, sister. You could've just handed over the artifact and we wouldn't have to kick your ass!

They take their battle stances.

Helsa: Hah! You think I'm afraid of you? Maybe I'll just dispose of you all and make her wonder why her "guests" will never return!

The Shoggoth slams its tendril at them, but they easily dodge the attack. Before they could taunt her slow attack, smaller tentacles shoot from it at high speed and coil them. They get slammed repeatedly against each other and the ground. Because their weapons are one handed, Dan and Eira are shooting aimlessly at it, but it's absorbing their attacks! However, one bullet manages to hit its many eyes and causes the Shoggoth to release them in pain. The group is using this opportunity to recover by drinking the alcohol.

Eira: Fuck! I think my snout is broken!

Countess: Worry about that later. Let's just focus on getting out of this alive. The weakness of this thing is its eyes. *Pulls out assault rifle* That's what we should be attacking!

She begins attacking the eyeballs and the team does the same. The Shoggoth is too staggered to retaliate.

Helsa: My baby! I will not let you harm him!

The eyes are shifting to the back of her and fusing into one giant eyeball. The earth trembles and there is a big black tsunami coming their way! 

Eira: Everyone! Huddle close to me!

They practically hug her and she creates an ice dome to cover from the attack. She manages to keep the dome intact, but it takes a considerable toll to her body. The Shoggoth attacks the dome, cracking it with each strike.

Daniel: The hell are we gonna do!? We're sitting ducks here!

Amelia: Why don't you use your speed to reach the eyeball?

Daniel: It only makes me fast enough that everything slows down. By the time I get there, it'll move it somewhere far enough for the effect to wear off and I'll be fucked!

Countess: I can enhance your ability so you can be faster!

She uses her electrical breath on Daniel. The tendril breaks through, but Countess stops it by grabbing it. Two more tendrils are coming from the side to crush them.

Daniel: Here goes nothing! Time to use The Showstopper!

He activates his Talent and everything around him stops. Not missing a beat, he grabs Countess's halberd and runs along the tendril to reach the eyeball. He jumps and plunges it deep.

Daniel: And the show resumes.

Everything goes back to normal and the Shoggoth let's out the biggest screech.

Helsa: WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Following his lead, Amelia hops on Countess and they fly towards the weakness. Am jumps off and slices the eye multiple times. She also throws a fireball for good measure. The Shoggoth just screams unholy gurgling sounds as it disintegrates completely. Helsa collapses on the floor naked and the group surrounds the girl with their guns pointed at her.

Amelia: Are you finally going to tell us where the artifact is?

Helsa: Over my dead body!

Amelia: Suit yourself.

They perform an All-Out Attack! Eira jumps in front of the screen, does a twirl and points her submachine gun at the camera.

Eira: Go back to the hole where you crawled out!

**Exp: 169**

**Everyone leveled up!**

**Amelia: STR increased**

**Eira: MAG and AGI increased**

**Daniel: AGI and LCK increased**

**Countess: END increased**

**_Battle Over!_ **

  
  


They catch their breaths after an intense fight. They celebrate by high fiving each other.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" Amelia cheers.

"Truly impressive." Hastur appears next to them clapping. "To think you were all ready to fight Nyarlathotep's proxy. I want to apologize for ever doubting your abilities."

"Thank you? I didn't know there were any doubts in your mind about our success." Amelia says. Hastur takes a couple steps to view the mansion.

"I've seen many realities of your failures against her. I had hoped you would "GrIiIIiiiind" your Talent before facing her, but I was wrong about worrying such trivial things. This is a fanfiction after all. Not a video game." The group sigh and shake their heads. Clearly not getting what it's saying.

"Now that we took care of Helsa, we can comfortably look for the artifact." Countess says. Hastur laughs fourth dimensionally.

"But you've already found the artifact. It's right over there." It points at the mansion. 

"Yea. We figured it's in there." Eira pitches in.

"No no. It's the establishment itself." It waves its hands and the mansion becomes pocket sized. "You see, the artifacts can take any form depending on the owner. It took this form possibly because of her obsession to be better than her rival in every way."

"Thanks for the explanation. I would have never figured that one out." Amelia says sarcastically.

"You are very welcome." It thanks her, oblivious to the concept of sarcasm. Dan and Eira giggle at Amelia getting annoyed.

"What do we do with her?" Countess points at the unconscious Helsa.

"I'd say we take her back to the hotel. She might tell us more about where the other artifacts are and what other bosses we'll be dealing with." Daniel suggests. Eira and Countess agree and wait for Amelia to approve.

"Come on, guys. You don't need me to give the final say on everything." She says.

"But you're the leader! That's like your job." Daniel eggs her.

"Fine! We're bringing her back to the hotel! Happy?"

"Yes." The three unanimously said. Laughing at their flustered leader. Amelia takes off her jacket to cover Helsa's top and Daniel uses his shirt to cover the bottom. The Countess picks her up and they make their way back home.

"I'm glad they're doing well, but they're going to need more help in the future. I wonder who else I summoned for this game...It'll come to me eventually."

I'm sure you will, my fourth dimensional husbando/waifu.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading! I'm planning of comissioning character references for the party members. I already have Daniel's boss design from chapter 1 that I will add later. If you want to see the illustrations, I mainly post them on Twitter if you're interested in checking them out under Great Miester. Anyways see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Link to my Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/GreatMiester


	6. Celebrate and robot dance out if disco!

"It had to be Helsa." Charlie sighs as she looks over her unconscious body in one of the rooms of the hotel. Hastur is there to keep her company. 

"You two have an unexplored history together?" It asks.

"Yeah." She solemnly answers, not bothered by its presence and weird phrasing of the question.

"Well, we'll worry about that when she awakens. Let us join with the others for their dinner." It suggests. Charlie takes one more look at her and nods in agreement. 

They make their way to the dining room, where they hear some sort of commotion. Peeking inside, they see Daniel ductaped on the chair as he is in mid transformation of his Eldritch form. Everyone is huddling around him.

"Dammit Daniel! Did you drink the water again!?" Eira angrily questions. He radically shakes his head as he grunts in pain.

"What's happening to him!?" Charlie says as she fully enters. 

"It seems like the AdFBh that was inside of him, hasn't been fully neutralized." Hastur explains. 

"Then we just have to kill it again. Countess, pry his mouth open." Amelia commands her and she obliges.

"I wouldn't recommend that. Trying to forcefully remove it, will cause fatal damage to him and die." Hastur says.

"Not like it matters anyways! We're already dead! He'll just be unconscious for a bit and will wake up later." Vaggie counters.

"Now now. Let's not do anything hastily." Alastor chips in. "The fact it even brings up death, means we can die again." Everyone freezes. It never occurred to them that they could die, since they were already in Hell. 

"Indeed, Alastor. You are all in our domain, therefore death is now a possibility. Think of it like everything here is an Exterminator out to kill you." Hastur exaggerates its movements to emphasize the point. 

"Any other solution?" Alastor ponders.

"There is one thing that can save our reptilian boy. You must capture the natural predator of the creature." It materializes a photo of said creature. 

_ _

"Where can we find one?" Countess asks.

"It should be back in the wasteland. However, it is very shy, so you must approach one with care. They only approach anyone to the rhythm of the music." Hastur explains while jerking its body as if dancing. Amelia grabs the photo and the girls rush outside.

_ Shoggie's Playground  _

"See anything?" Am asks Eira.

"Just Shoggies." Ei disappointedly sighs. Countess is flying around the area to cover more ground. 

"Dammit! We gotta find it fast. What else did Hastur say? They only come out to the rhythm of the music?" Amelia thinks.

"I think it means if we play music, it will eventually come out." Eira goes through her bag to look for her phone. "Found this a while ago when we were looking for supplies. Me and Daniel put music in it, so if you hear some weird ass song, it's all him." They both chuckle and she plays a song.

**Robot Rock-Daft Punk**

"What the bloody hell is that music?" The Countess asks as she lands.

"It's Daft Punk. You know? Electronic music. Never heard of it?" Amelia answers. The Countess scoffs and shakes her head.

"Such chaotic sounds will drive away the creature. I doubt it wi-" She stops when they catch a glimpse of the creature dancing towards them. Only to be pulled away by something behind a boulder. They ready their weapons. Amelia silently motions Eira to take the right, while she covers left. Countess glide above for their pincer attack. They point their weapons at a small goat girl cowering.

“Please don’t hurt me!” She squeals. They put their guns away.

“It’s okay. We’re not your enemies.” Amelia tries to calm her down. “We just saw a spider creature being pulled away. Did you do it?” The goat girl lifts her head. The spider is clinging on her grey horns. On her lap, resides a strange brown leather book. “What’s your name?”

“E-Essie.”

**Character Sheet!**

**(RavenouScorpian/Blackscorpian)**

**Name: Essie**

**Original Dimension: Even deep below the ground, i told you we will always be bound! HAHA**

**Talent: Knowledge of the Eldritch**

**Sin: (Redacted)**

**Skin: White**

**Eyes: Dark Purple**

**Hair color: Pale Pink**

**Height: 4’0**

**Age: 33**

**Signature Clothing: Flare overall dress with a white puffy undershirt. She wears black round toe heels.**

**Primary Stat: N/A**

**Author’s Note: Due to not being a fully fleshed out character, her personality can change randomly due to the anomaly of the dimension. Therefore, she shares memories of two realities. (Headcanon of the Spyno41)**

“As much as we’d like to hear how you got here, we need to hurry back to the hotel now.” Eira reminds them.

“You come from the hotel? Does that mean he is there as well?” Essie asks. They know who she means.

“Yea. He’s there. Now come one!” Amelia and the group run back.

_ To The Tainted Sanctuary _

They arrived at the hotel, but there was something off. It is pitch black.

“Shit! We’re too late.” Eira curses.

“Why are the lights off?” The Countess asks. Amelia brightens the place by using her fire.

“This is Daniel’s ability, remember? He can cut off any light source around him. He used it against us when he was being controlled. Keep your guard up. He could be anywhere.” Amelia instructs and they get ready for anything. Essie is very close to Countess. 

The creeks of the stairs are the only noises accompanying the silence.

**_Battle Time._ **

Eira: Did you guys hear that?

Essie: M-Must be the wind?

Countess: I heard it too. I believe it sounded like “Battle Time”?

**Persona 3-Shadow**

A spotlight shines on the group and Eldritch Daniel. It roars at them and the lights go out again. Countess doesn't hesitate and shoots at where he showed himself. However, they can hear fast movement on top of them. He's charging a lightning attack! The group jumps over the rail before they get hit. He sprays them with his yellow blood and some got in Am's mouth. 

Amelia: Ugh! It got in m-BahahaHAHAHAHA!

She's laughing uncontrollably and rolls on the floor.

Eira: Amelia what's wrong!? Get a hold of yourself!

Spotlight shines on her, but Ei pulls her out of the away before Dan could slam on top of her.

Amelia: I HAHA-don't Heho! LAUGHING HAHAHA!

Daniel: TeKeLi-lI! TaKkElI! TeHeLpMe!!

Tentacles appear from his shadow and wrap around him. He struggles a bit but disintegrates them with his electricity.

Essie: *Flips through the book* So that's why you needed SpiderLegs. It's the natural predator of the lesser Shoggoth!

As if on cue, SpiderLegs cartwheels towards the distracted EDan and jumps inside his mouth. Everyone but Amelia is watching him squirm in pain as he is flung across the room by the force on the battle in him. After some time, his body turns back to normal and it crawls out of his mouth, clicking happily.

**_Battle Over. Ugh._ **

"Good job, fellow dimensional guests." Hastur, as always, comes out of nowhere clapping. 

"Now you show up!? Why didn't you stop him from going out of control!?" Countess gets on its face.

"I may have given you all the necessary tools for this game, but I am forbidden to directly interfere with your affair. He drank the SFgFhj on his own. That was the consequence he had to deal with." It walks past her and she huffs with anger. "But everything ended well. The others are in the dining room recovering from his attacks. Nothing too fatal. Do I need to explain why is that or should I let you figure that out?" It says. 

"What we need is some explanation as to why Amelia can't stop laughing!" Eira says frustratingly. 

"To put it in simple terms, his blood has a side effect of causing extreme emotions if it enters in your body. Any more questions? I love answering~!" It twirls in place. 

"Let's get them to the dining room and patch them up with the rest." Eira says as she drags Daniel's unconscious body. Countess grabs Amelia and follows her.

"I am saddened that there are no more questions. Maybe on the next chapter. Hm?" It notices Essie just standing confusingly. "Do YOU have any questions?"

"N-No. I know everything because of this book." She hugs it tightly.

"I see. Do you mind if I explained to the audience what you have in your possession?" She raises an eyebrow. "What she has close on her big chest, is the Necronomicon. It has the information of the enemies, environment and even all of the short stories published by H.P. Lovecraft. Though for the details to appear, they have to experience it first hand." She gets flustered at the comment of her bust and runs to join the rest. "Haha! HaHAhA! Oh dear." It summons a tentacle from its arm and shoots black and yellow slime to the wall. "Ah~! Much better. Must've ingested his blood by mistake. Do not tell Vaggie about this."

As if she can even hear me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Always fun to include other OC's in the story! 
> 
> Essie's story from where she's from: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226640/chapters/55609225
> 
> Rav's Twitter: https://twitter.com/RavenouScorpian


End file.
